


Watch Over You

by candleleens



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candleleens/pseuds/candleleens
Summary: The Memorial Room within the Headquarters of M.A.T.A was built in honor of the fallen agents who gave their lives in services of Cyberaya. Everyone else pay their last respect for the deceased Neuro leader, Zain.Djin expected that.But, that doesn’t explain why the hell he was there.





	Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> a very short fic dedicated for the two edgy Inviso agents that deserve all the love in the world and a somewhat Guardian Angel AU - so, happy reading!
> 
> ((i posted this on FB before but decided to share this here too uwu))

The Memorial Room within the Headquarters of M.A.T.A was built in honor of the fallen agents who gave their lives in services of Cyberaya. Everyone else pay their last respect for the deceased Neuro leader, Zain. 

Djin expected that.

But, that doesn’t explain why the hell he was there.

He was **dead** and look, he survived death once before but this time he’s pretty sure he had left the damned world for good. However, he _felt_ alive but no one can see nor hear him, they even pass by him like walking through a mist. So, why is he -out of all places- stuck in the memorial room of the past agents?

After all those years of bone-deep resentments towards M.A.TA and planning for the agency's destruction, he can't even rest in peace after his death.  
Djin stiffly watched as one by one agent left the large room, denying his aching heart and that little hope within him that wanted at least someone to remember him.

A foolish wish. He thought. 

He lingers around the room, frustrated that he can't walk out from there, it was as if some kind of barrier was placed around the place, preventing him from leaving. The door slides opened from behind him. Turning, he wasn't really surprised to see one of the young Inviso agent.

Rudy.

It seems he came there alone and Djin assume that he was also like the rest, that he meant nothing to him, cause why would he? Djin almost killed him, why would he pay his respect for a villain?

But he froze when, Rudy, instead stood in front of the Inviso tombstone.

Djin watched, unconsciously went to stand behind him while Rudy simply stood there for quite a long time.

"It hurts after all the others accusation about you betraying M.A.T.A was actually true," Rudy started, voice slightly shaky, staring up at the Inviso symbol, unbeknownst the soul of his deceased idol was standing behind him, stunned by his words.

"Everyone hates you, but," Rudy looked down to the ground, his shoulders slightly trembling as he tried to fight back the tears blurring his vision, "No matter what others say about you, you will always be my favorite agent, because if it weren't for you, I won't be here."

Rudy placed a hand on the cold surface of the Inviso tombstone, a genuine yet painful smile curled up on his lips. A tear rolled down his cheeks. "Thank you, Agent Djin."

Agent…?

After everything Djin had done.

Rudy still trusted him despite everyone's warning.

Rudy still wanted him to come back to M.A.T.A.

Rudy still sees him as an agent.

Djin crouch down to the boy, overwhelmed by regret and heart ached even more when his hands passed through him. Oh, how he wished he could go back in time and undo his mistakes.

Rudy quickly wipes the tears away and turned, heading towards the door. Djin felt himself drawn to the young boy and was shocked when he was finally able to step out from the Memorial Room. He stood still for a moment, sinking in what had happened while glancing between the room and Rudy's figure walking away.

It dawned on him: the boy was the only one who still remembers him.

Djin appeared beside Rudy, walking by his side, even though he knows Rudy will never see him anymore. He had decided.

If Djin can't leave this world at all,

At the very least, he'll watch over Rudy.

‘Cause he believes, Rudy will grow into an excellent agent, more than he will ever be.


End file.
